


A Beautiful Coincidence That Causes Love

by VesperRiver



Series: Kravitz Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Kravitz wants valentines day to be perfect. But nothing always goes as plannedtitles is from "Aurora Borealis" by Bohnes!





	A Beautiful Coincidence That Causes Love

**Author's Note:**

> FUSION! FUSION! FUSION! i was really struggling w this prompt??? also the song i used for the title is super good and you should listen to it

Kravitz has been planning for this day for a while now. It’s Valentine’s Day. It needs to be perfect. It needs to go the way he planned it.

 

If it goes the way he has planned it, he will propose to Taako.

 

But not everything goes as well or as planned when Taako is involved.

 

He waits anxiously for his boyfriend to get home, pacing back and forth in the kitchen and practicing what he will say and when he will say it. One of their cats watches him intently while the other dozes in the nearest sunbeam.

 

“I don’t know what to do Pistachio,” he says to the cat. “I shouldn’t be so nervous. Everything will be fine. Taako will be home at any moment now.”

 

But Taako is not home yet. His stone buzzes on the counter and he picks it up. A frown forms on Kravitz’ face as he reads the text. 

 

_hey babe, gonna be late today. Got stuck in a meeting :’(_

 

His anxiety spikes through the roof and he has to calm himself before he responds with

 

_Okay. Love you, are you fine with going out to dinner after?_

 

It takes a moment for him to respond but if he had a heart, it would be sinking as he reads the next text.

 

_Probably not, I know its valentines day though. Sorry, would rather just chill if that’s cool with you._

 

Well, now he’s going to have to cancel that reservation. 

 

_Yes, that would be fine. Ttyl, <3_

 

It’s totally not fine.

 

Once he cancels the reservation, he formulates a whole new plan in his head. Maybe just go to the local park? Only if Taako is up for it.

 

Should he make dinner? He should make dinner. It would be a nice surprise for his boyfriend when he gets home. 

 

But what to make? Surely it should be one of his favorites. 

 

Kravitz is all over the place, he realizes, he’s been anxious all day and this was the straw that breaks the camel's back so to speak. He needs a moment to calm down. 

 

The reaper takes a few deep breaths and searches through the recipe book he had gotten Taako for his birthday.

 

Maybe he should make one of their favorites. So he flips through the book, reading all of Taako’s little notes he left in how to improve the recipe with his own little twists.

 

He hopes this turns out well 

 

~~~

Taako comes home exhausted and just entirely done with any form of socialization. He knew Kravitz had a plan for today and he feels horrible for ruining it. He wants to make it up to him somehow.

 

But unexpectedly, he smells something interesting.

 

The elf heads into the kitchen and finds a big mess all over the counters and his boyfriend who also looks almost equally messy.

 

“Uh, babe? What did you do?” he asks confused

 

“I-i made dinner?”

 

“You did? Looks like you made a mess of my kitchen… and also yourself.”

 

“Sorry dove, I wanted to make you something since you didn’t want to go out.” Kravitz grins sheepishly. 

 

“You sure did make something, what the hell is it?” he teases as if it wasn’t obvious, glazed salmon. With, of course, asparagus on the side.

 

“O-oh its pineapple and soy glazed salmon with asparagus.” the reaper says nervously. 

 

Taako hums, “That sounds delicious, hopefully, it lives up to its reputation.”

 

He can tell that Kravitz is nervous, it's not the first time he has made something for Taako. But it's one that seems to be important.

 

“You okay?” he asks concerned as they both sit down

 

~~~

 

 

“Y-yeah, everything is fine.” Kravitz stutters everything in his new plan is going well so far.

 

Taako raises an eyebrow at him but digs into his food anyway. He waits for a response to try his own.

 

“Oh, huh. That’s. Hm. interesting.” his boyfriend says putting a hand to his mouth.

 

Okay, maybe it’s not going as well as he hoped?

 

“Don’t give me that look, it’s actually not that bad. I didn’t exactly expect that much flavor.” the elf smiles, “Maybe a little less pineapple flavor? It’s overpowering.” 

 

So Kravitz takes a bite of his own food and agrees. It’s going well. It’s all fine. 

 

“Hey, babe, chill.” Taako takes his hand in his own, “You did well,” he says comfortingly and casts prestidigitation to clean up Kravitz’s outfit. 

 

He shoves his unoccupied hand into his pocket and blushes, his fingers wrapping around the box with a ring in it. He contemplates whether if he should just do it right now. 

 

But the elf gets up and wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek softly, “I’m proud of you.” 

 

“Thank you, I wanted it to be perfect.” 

 

“It was.”

 

Kravitz stands up and pulls him close, into a deep kiss. A bright light engulfs them both, fusion, something that had temporarily slipped his mind. 

 

Then they are one.

 

~~~ 

 

Taakitz forms with his arms wrapped around himself and a large grin on his face. 

 

He loves it whenever they form him, but his grin falters when he sees the mess that his counterparts left behind. 

 

He hears the small voice of Taako inside his head say it's not his fault. The fusion chuckles and puts everything in the sink for the two to do later. Not his problem.

 

Maybe it is, but that’s not what he wants to do right now. He just wants to be himself. It’s been a while. 

 

The Kravitz part of him suddenly realizes that he did not get those heart-shaped boxes of chocolates. Well, fuck, time to go get those.

 

But, there’s a problem with that. No shoes fit him, neither does any jacket. Maybe next time the two parts of him go out they should buy shoes and a jacket for the fusion. But what jacket has three arms holes? He wonders to himself. Probably none!

 

Guess going outside is out of the question now. Taakitz can just hang around the house instead. Do the dishes, the Kravitz in him says

 

So he does, it's quick and efficient thanks to his third arm. They spend the rest of the night lounging.

~~

later, when he unfuses, Taako smiles softly at his boyfriend. He felt the box. He knows. 

 

The elf knows he should say something, but it has been a stressful day for the tow of them. So he doesn’t push. 


End file.
